hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FangzV/FUNi Post No. 920803980-32934-583=432904328=-49509458-0238904a49034980dg9340850fug9dlisfd304398
That looks more like a serial number. .-.; ☺''' Hi everyone! It's me, Fang. I decided to post up a page about FUNi licensing Hetalia. As if that's original. I also bring Scanlations, Commentary, and Anime! Also, a story from my life~! Hope you enjoy this blog post! (Sorry if the formatting is messed up. I did this in Notepad over the course of a couple days, so linebreaks will be messed up) News FUNi Licenses Hetalia! For those of you who have been living under a rock for the past few days (If you are still there, then I will buy that rock from you as I've been looking for one with Internet access for the past few months. Call me.) FUNimation has licensed the Hetalia anime for Alfred. FUNimation is an anime dubbing company, responsible for the English versions of anime such as the newer One Piece, Black Cat, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, xxxHolic, Full Metal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, and others. They also have a channel, but I'm not sure what services have access to that where. These are the main sites people keep linking to about this. *The FUNi site *Anime News Network Now, right now, the FUNi site has jack crap on it except a purty picture and a short description of what we already know. You can also sign-up for the FUNi newsletter, but I'm sure if there's anything Hetalia, your regular Hetalia sites (ex: Here or the LJ) will let you know immediately. Reactions There's a lot of mixed reaction here. A lot. So many people are ecstatic about this English dub. Others are mad. Others are screaming "Vic Mignogna, NO!" The following are some of the reactions. (I was gonna make them a sub-heading of this heading, but then they'd be the size of normal text >_>;) LiveJournaler's Petition added 5:21PM 1/15/10. So here's an interesting section I'm adding in after the entry. On the Hetalia LJ, someone posted up a link to a petition to FUNi. What's their demand? Make it good. *We would like to see particular care and attention given to the respective accents of each nation. (This one is one I kinda agree with, and for this series I think could be a given that they'd already be working on) *We would like to avoid any voice actors who may have difficulty with those who adhere to different choices in sexuality. (This is just another way of saying "Don't hire Vic Monotitaly.) *We would like as much of the music from the anime preserved in its original format. (I've just stopped caring about this. You can always switch the audio) *We would greatly appreciate it if Funimation refrained from censoring Hetalia due to concerns about sensitive subjects. This work is meant to be satirical, and is intended to step on a few toes. (Yeah, I kinda want this too. But I'm pretty sure that a big company like FUNi doesn't want people jumping down their throats for this, so if they want to censor it, they can go right ahead, because I actually care about the goddamn company. I don't want them under fire so that the dub can be as racist as the original. on guys, let's admit it. It's hilarious, but it's racist sort of. But I still love it. XD So this is just another case of "I don't care.") May I add that as of this edit, the petition has 357 signatures? It had like, 21 the other day. *sigh* It just strikes me as stupid and pointless. All their demands are either a given, or something I could care less about. And as I said in the comments; if a fanbase over 10x the size of ours couldn't get what they wanted through harassing the damn company, what's a petition that FUNi probably won't even see do? I mean, FUNi =/= SEGA, but still. Hell, petitioning didn't work to keep Korea in the anime. (Did get him kicked out, though, but still.) I dunno. I just have negative feelings for this because in all the petitions I've seen (and I've seen a LOOOOT of them) they all never worked. 361. *sigh* It's gonna be even worse if nobody bothers to send it to FUNi. In fact, I'mma e-mail FUNi and see if they'd even listen to a petition. Then again, I don't wanna waste their time with something like this. Someone also brought up a good point in the LJ comments that "VS" isn't a good choice in words if you want to work WITH FUNi. Also, remember everyone. Making a fake holiday is different from making a difference to a company who wants money. They wanna deliver to the fans, but they moreso wanna make money. I mean, my entire school has made up some little holidays, but when it came to serious petitions and changing the school, we couldn't. They didn't listen to us. Wiki Community Reaction Of course, once news hit, there was a boom of (3) blog posts and bushels of comments here. *Ceci's Post *Rilu's Post *MT's Post *Ceras's Post Why I Can't Wait *I get to have Hetalia on DVD. I can watch it without my computer. Awesome. (I've tried watching it on the Wii Browser. None of the sites I tried would load. D<) *I get to see how it'd be handled in English. *I get to see it in my native language. *I tend to prefer dubs. *I get more anime DVDs. *It's more Hetalia crap for my room. *It's the only Hetalia crap for my room. *That glimmer of hope that maybe, maybe, they'll put it on FUNi channel. *Or On Demand. *My Hetalian friends and I can have a get together and watch it. *No more subtitles. *I've always loved those little commentaries on the DVDs and I hope these have those. *I can eat and watch Hetalia. (I'm not allowed to eat at the computer my parents are home. House rule.) *Now when people ask us about Hetalia, we don't have to explain that it's Japan-only. *It's huge news for the Hetalia fandom. *The fandom may expand. Why I'm Afraid *The fandom may expand. *It may catch attention of the public eye. *People might be upset. *I don't remember being that fond of the subtitles on my Kodocha DVD. *When it comes to Sub V. Dub, nobody can agree. *I don't wanna be one of the few who like the dub if it completely sucks. *Alternatively, I don't wanna be a hater if it sucks but everyone loves it. *Voice Actor association. *We probably have to order it online, which my mother hates doing. *I don't wanna run out of obsession by the time it comes out and just not care anymore. VAs: What Do You Think? Very simple. Just who do you want to voice the countries? Other Thoughts What Hetalia Has Taught Us Yes, Hetalia is a parody and a satirical re-telling of some historical events, minor and major. And as I'm sure you've all heard, "Hetalia made History class cool." And for us, it really has. I first realized this fact last night as I go through my History book instead of doing my History homework. I saw "Holy Roman Empire" in big blue font and immediately started giggling. ("The Battle for Italy" made it all the better) As I went through my index (I'm totally done with my homework by now. As far as my parents know.) I looked for things to giggle about. I looked up Prussia and Seychelles, and even Sealand (who wasn't there). And of course, I was on Facebook as I did my homework. My friend and I started talking. About Hetalia, of course. Then we realized just how much we learned from Hetalia. ''Like, I never knew Prussia existed. I never knew the Holy Roman Empire. I never knew Italy was split in two. I never knew Italy was even an Axis Power. I never knew that the French equivalent of Santa '''WAS EXECUTED, I never knew about Sealand, I never knew about Seychelles, and I most certainly didn't know the difference between England and the UK.'' I hope I'm not being laughed at right now. ((I had more to say here but I forgot, goddammit >_>; )) So I was wondering. What has Hetalia taught you? Anime The last few episodes: *February 26, 2010 (Generated Countdown) *March 05, 2010 (Generated Countdown) New JP Episode Subbed! (50) (No it was not 49 all this time. Your eyes deceived you- hey don't lookit the history DX) Japan and the Footsteps of Westerinization! Har marks the monthly episodes! ^.^ ... TT___________________________________________TT Watch It! Subs (Pick your poison. There's a lot of sites.) *Anime Media *Anime Shout *Go Go Anime (Small Watermark) *Lovely Anime *One Piece of Bleach *Subbed Anime *Watch Anime Now! *WatchAnimeOn *YouTube *ZOMG Anime RAWs *YouTube *YouTube (Real loud) *YouTube (Watermark heavy) Original Strip (Scroll down) *Japanese *aph.starry-sky *LiveJournal Community *Manga Fox Fangz's Commentary (Spoiler Warning) When America is shifting through his bag, the way his arms are drawn looks kinda weird to me. o-O; Roar, no annotations for Japanese things, since the target audience is JAPANESE. ;_; America and Japan play with this little red round table America has. It's called Table-Turning. (Doesn't seem to be played the way Wiki described it) It's like a form of divination; you place a hand on the table (If it's one hand, why do they use BOTH of them? Translation error or America being stupid?), ask a question and the table will turn and your hand will move. Moves once for "yes", twice for "no." And Japan thinks it's a medical thing, apparently. I dunno. I don't understand Table-Turning. It's so easily rigged. As we see here. (Evil Ameri- WHOA WHEN THE HELL DID I GET THIS BAND-AID?) The first time I read the manga, I was skimming, so I thought that he was asking if a real person would get married. He may have been in the manga, but in the anime, he's asking if a dog will get married. America also speaks a lot of English in this episode. I noticed while watching the RAW the first time. Does he always speak this much English? He also asks if Shiro will get a wife. I don't remember if Japan clarified that Shiro was a boy-dog. But ok. INTENSE STAREDOWN. So the Table (America) says Yes, Shiro will get married. Hurray. Japan is astonished, and America plots further. May I add that I love Japan's theme? And dramatic shot? I love this scene. It just makes me go "Awwwwwww" on the inside~ Japan looks on the verge of tears. D': But he always kinda looks that way. Serious Voice America soon dies. Japan's been pretty AWESOME as of late. Man, he's so HIP. And what the HELL is with that one American? WHY is he in a suit? Nobody else is. XD And then they get really LAZY and just mute them instead of lowering the volume. Nice one. -_- AND A CUTE LITTLE PUPPY AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. And then Japan's ED song. I didn't like this. I felt that they should've used America's here and Japan's in 49. 50's more America-based than 49. If anything, 49 is France or Canada's if not Japan's. I still love this song, though. Simply splendid! Post Credits: Japan realizes how much America (and/or France) did to his country. *Women dressed in maroon *People eating beef pots *''Shoes''. Remember, the Japanese wore sandals. *CUTE guinea pigs. One of these CUTE guinea pigs and a rabbit go up to Japan. <3 This scene is just adorable. lol Japan. (End Spoilers) Manga Christmas Strips! I'm late to the party. I mean, really late to the party. Like, seriously. XP But the Christmas strips were scanlated a few days (read: a week) ago. *Compilation *France and England *Sealand's Christmas Amazo-*shot* ---- My Life I thought I might as well. As I said, I discovered a random band-aid on my elbow. This is probably from the surgery today. *DUN DUN DUUUUUN* So today, I skipped school. Why? Oral surgery. I have this complicated thing where I'm missing like, half the teeth in my mouth I swear to god. (Ok, like 6-10.) Because one of them is missing, the tooth above where it's supposed to be began to fall. I'd be biting into my gums every time I closed my mouth. In fact, that'd probably happen in a couple days. So I went to the orthodontist today and he removed the tooth. He gave me anesthesia (or however it's spelled; Notepad doesn't have a spell-check) and I went out like a light. It was literally close and open my eyes and it was done. I was INSANELY DIZZY. But I didn't mind. Why the wooziness from losing blood is Hell to me but this was okay I don't know. Don't question it. So I eventually went home and ate. I had to fast this morning, btw. ;-; But tonight is a pasta dinner, so I'm HA~PPY~! Doesn't really matter much, but I figured I may as well write it on my blog for fun. Also I spent three or four days on this entry. D< You better like it. (jk jk.) ~ FangzV' ~ ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Send Flames/Compliments to me ''here]]) (or in the comments section) Originally posted on 3:15 PM, January 14th, 2010, (EST) Category:Blog posts